


don't bite the hand that feeds

by fonster1



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Hannigram - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, OOC, Rape, So so sorry, TW !!!, Very OOC, ever ever, horrible, horrible non-con crying mess, it's really not like hannibal, okie dokie, or will for that matter, this is so horrible, this would never happen in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonster1/pseuds/fonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is horrible and Will cries alot  (huge tw please take care of urself pal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't bite the hand that feeds

'Will'

The room was dark, the only light coming from the open door where Hannibal stood, crudely picturesque in the doorway waiting for his answer. He watched as the young man slowly untangled himself from his messy nest of blankets and duvets. Will was where Hannibal had left him the previous night, where he had stayed for upwards of a month now. 

Hannibal took slow steps toward the bed and sat down next to the shipwreck of a body. His soft hair pointing in every direction presumably after a rough night of tossing and turning. 

'Come, sit by me' Hannibal hummed and pulled Will onto his lap. Will felt big cold hands wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. Hannibal held him up, Wills messy bed-head towering a few centimeters above Hannibal's. 

He kissed a trail down Will's chest as he slowly lowered him down again. Will squirmed lightly in response to the kisses turning in to licks and Hannibal's shark-like teeth grazing against Will's skin. Hannibal thighs parted and Will slid down carefully onto the floor. Wills knees hit the Persian capet and Hannibal looked down at the agent shaking with fear. 

His eyes were buzzing, he knew his captor was watching. But he did not dare to look up at him. The smallest mistake could cause him to be crueler that usual, or rougher or more violent. If Will looked to long in his eyes, to short in his eyes, if he begged to much, or sobbed to loudly. If he showed to much resistance he would pay the price. The rules were simple, 'You mustn't bite the hand that feeds' After all, Hannibal was keeping him alive for a reason.

Hannibal's thighs were spread open, he had already unbuttoned his expensive wool trousers and was waiting for Will. 

It was useless to try and fight back, Will's hands were tied behind his back and his body was weak from the various beatings and lack of food. Hannibal's hands found the back of Wills head and grabbed a hold of his wild curls. 

Will's lips parted as Hannibal's hand pushed his head forward, slowly bringing him to gag. His nose touched base of his length and Will gave a choked sob as it hit the back of his throat. Tears in his eyes, Will's eyelids shut and waited for him to draw his head back and allow him to breath again. He swallowed his length on involuntary reflex and Hannibal groaned and murmured how much of a good boy he was and how he was doing such a good job. Then finally drew back, Will gasped for his breath and sobbed out in an attempt to clear his throat. Hannibal's grip never loosened but his free hand moved to wipe away some of the tears running down Will's cheeks. 

'You are doing so well, so so good' Hannibal praised as if he were talking to a child. Will felt the grip harden again and opened his mouth for another round of croaks and choked whimpers. 

It was such a vile act, before it happened the first time Will had never imagined what it would be like to be used in such a manner. Will had never imagined he would one day have to choke on his psychiatrist. Or weep into a pillow as he was subjected to the burn of penetration. 

The pace was slow, almost unbearable. Will tugged lightly at the jute rope keeping his arms tied thoroughly behind his back. Will flexed lightly as Hannibal pushed in deep again, feeling the rope press harshly against his skin. Still he tried not to struggle, tried to keep his tongue from twitching. 

Will knew Hannibal's eyes are fixed on him, pulling him apart and eating him alive. He knew Hannibal understood just how much it hurt. And Hannibal had made sure Will knew how much more painful it could be if he were to resist. How much Hannibal could make him scream at the top of his lungs. 

Hannibal bowed down closer to Will's level listening to the small croaks and sobs slipping past Will's numb lips. 

'open up wider for me' Hannibal whispered as big, cold hands tilted Will's head upward. Making Will's tear soaked eyes meet Hannibal's. 'aaah' Hannibal mimicked, or perhaps mocked. Will obeyed, mindlessly, completely. 

He finished soon after, sighing deeply as he did and letting go of Will's hair, mildly damp from sweat. Will's eye lids shut, he felt Hannibal's thumb gently wipe away some of the saliva and seed running down his sore face. 

'Good boy'


End file.
